


Final Request

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Kick Injuries, Aftermath of Punch Injuries, Deathfic, Gen, Revenge AU, Sad Ending, implied off-screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Maul and Savage beat Obi-Wan severely, but Ventress was not there to rescue him. Instead, the brothers finish and leave Obi-Wan where he will be found, to die of his injuries.





	Final Request

He'd been offered up like a present on the steps of the Jedi Temple.

Dropped off to die.

Now he lay on a bed, shuddering despite the painkillers swirling through his blood. The pain might have been dulled, but the  _sensation..._

Oh...

That was still there.

Obi-Wan's gaze found that of the healer toiling over him. “Anakin,” he rasped.

“He's on his way,” she reassured. “Hold on.”

His eyes wandered away, finding it difficult to focus on anything in particular.

He would say one thing for Jedi medical experts.

They didn't lie to their patients. They didn't offer them empty encouragement, or pad out their meaning with words their patient likely wouldn't understand.

_I'm dying._

Maul and Savage had beat the kark out of him, using fists and feet. Organs had ruptured and shut down, and there was bleeding in his brain.

No lightsaber required. No Force used.

Didn't matter.

Just as lethal.

He had broken bones, bruises, a swollen shut eye, cuts, a few scrapes—

He wanted Anakin. He didn't want to go without him being here.

_Please._

A tear slipped down his cheek. He wanted to be brave, to wait quietly for Anakin to get here, to  _appear_ strong, even if he felt anything but, to at least keep dignity, in these last moments.

But maybe that was long gone. He'd thrown up in response to Savage's boot slamming into his gut once too many times. He'd wet himself at some point during the beating, only realized it after he smelled it, felt the chafe of his leggings.

At least they'd rid him of those.

He lay clothed in a clean gown, his broken body on display.

“Master, can you hear me? Obi-Wan?”

The dying Jedi focused on the voice, turning his head to try to see.

Anakin hovered over him, looking horrified.

Obi-Wan had caught sight of himself in a mirror. He looked pathetic. Bruises, a few small cuts from where he'd collided with the sharp corners of crates.

It looked like he'd taken a tumble.

The wounds killing him were hidden. They didn't have the visual immediacy of a lightsaber wound, or a blaster burn—

And Obi-Wan resented that, just a bit.

It made him feel weak.

Anakin had Obi-Wan's hand clasped in his, and Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to tell him it hurt. It hurt the fractured elbow, and the shoulder that had been dislocated and only recently been put back in place.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, and another cursed tear slipped from his eye.

“Maul did this?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan trembled, desperate. “D-don't go after him, Anakin. Let the cycle of revenge end here. Don't go after him. Please.”

But Obi-Wan could see the fury in Anakin's eyes, the defiance.

“H-he will  _kill_ Ahsoka, if you start it on a— new circle—”

Anakin was so distant, not listening, not hearing, so far away...

Obi-Wan would die alone, even with Anakin gripping his hand.

_No._ Obi-Wan lifted his other hand, scrabbled with his fingers and managed to get a fistful of Anakin's tunics.

_I'm sorry._

Who would tell Satine that it had been made right, at last?

_I shouldn't have survived Naboo._

The mistake was being rectified.

Anakin was saying something, trying to be heard—

“D-don't,” Obi-Wan managed, but he couldn't find breath for the rest.

_Keep Ahsoka safe. Keep her out of Maul's sights._

_Just... just let this be the end of it._

Please.


End file.
